Digimon Frontier: Rise of the Dark Lords
by Kiyama Hiroto
Summary: 4 años han pasado desde que Takuya y sus amigos salvaron el digimundo del malvado Lucemon, pero una nueva amenaza aparece y una vez mas deberan regresar a salvar el mundo junto a nuevos elegidos y viejos conocidos. OCxIzumixKouji. dejen reviews please.
1. Ahora es cuando todo empieza

_Hola a todos!_

_Esta vez le traigo algo que para mi es muy especial. Este es el primer fanfic que escribí en toda mi vida._

_Basado en la cuarta temporada de la serie. Este fic se desarrolla 4 años después de lo que vimos en Digimon Frontier_

_Esta historia cuenta con drama, aventura, suspenso, romance, intriga, humor, palabras al azar en diferentes idiomas, referencias sin sentido y todo lo que siempre te prometen en la novela de las 8._

[DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS... POR FAVOR ESPERE A QUE RESOLVAMOS UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS]

_Reiji: ejem... Por favor disculpen a nuestro presentador y escritor, aparentemente está teniendo unos problemas de demencia... pero mientras seré yo quien continúe la presentación (Reiji comienza a aclarar su garganta) Antes que nada, los ejecutivos me pidieron que diera un aviso muy importante._

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO REIJI Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

**_Bueno, después de esa largo y aburrido aviso por parte de los ejecutivos... a continuación los dejo con el primer capítulo de_**

**_DIGIMON FRONTIER: RISE OF THE DARK LORDS_**

* * *

"Era el inicio de otro día más, algunos rayos de luz se asomaban por el horizonte comenzando a iluminar todo a su paso. Parecía un día como cualquier otro, en todos lados los digimons realizaban sus rutinas diarias, los Trailmon recorrían las vías como siempre lo han hecho. Realmente nadie se imaginaba que ese día, todo se convertiría en caos. De los que sobrevivieron aquel día, dicen que todo comenzó cuando una enorme torre de humo apareció a lo lejos y después de eso, un enorme ejército de digimons comenzó a arrasar con su aldea, destruyendo todo lo que se encontrara a su paso y acabando con quien tuvieran frente a ellos. Fue una verdadera masacre y todo fue ocasionado por el señor oscuro y sus 7 sirvientes, ellos tomaron el control completo del mundo. Una a una, todas las áreas del digimundo fueron cayendo en sus manos y cualquiera que se le oponía era destruido a manos de alguno de los sirvientes del señor oscuro, los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio.

Cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida, el señor supremo del digimundo, Yggdrasil, envió a los caballeros de la realeza a detener el avance de este villano, pero ni siquiera ellos fueron capaces de oponer resistencia, siendo arrasados por el temible poder de los Señores Demonio. Fue entonces que el señor Yggdrasil decidió tomar una medida desesperada, sacrifico a todos sus caballeros y uso sus digicode para modificar el Área Oscura y que así, ni el señor oscuro ni alguno de los Señores Demonio pudiera escapar y causar más caos en el digimundo. Y con eso, finalmente se puso un alto a la destrucción causada por estos villanos. Sin embargo, la barrera está debilitada, y algunos de los secuaces del señor oscuro, están saliendo del área oscura y están continuando con la destrucción sin sentido que inicio su señor, mientras nosotros nos refugiamos en esta ciudad que es el último lugar de esperanza en este mundo esperando a…" _decía una voz ronca con algo de tristeza en su voz._

"Oiga Hakase, deje de asustarlos" _dijo una voz más joven y clara._

"¡Reiji-kun que sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí" _dijo una criatura de color anaranjado, parecía tiranosaurio miniatura, aunque vestía una bata color blanca con un botón naranja en el lado izquierdo, y llevaba puesto un birrete._

"¡oniichan! ¡Qué felicidad mi oniichan vino!" _Dijo otra criatura que comenzó a saltar por todos lados, al parecer estaba bastante emocionado. Esta criatura era de color azul con blanco, su tamaño era mucho más pequeño y tenía forma redonda, y llevaba una especie de casco metálico con dos pequeños cuernos._

"Al parecer fui citado aquí por los Tres Señores Celestiales" _dijo el joven que respondía al nombre de Reiji. Su apariencia era bastante común, tenía el físico promedio de un chico de 18 años, Cabello de color blanco como la más pura nieve y con un largo que le llegaba a la base del cuello. Sus ojos eran un poco extraños, su ojo izquierdo era de un color azul claro bastante intenso, como el de un cielo completamente puro y despejado, mientras que su ojo derecho ere de color rojo intenso, como si fuera un rubí pulido perfectamente. Su atuendo completo se era casi totalmente negro, llevando siempre su chaleco y debajo una playera ambas color negro, unos pantalones cargo en un tono gris oscuro, zapatos deportivos en color negro. Lo único que resaltaba en su atuendo eran unos guantes en color rojo, aunque la parte que cubre la muñeca era de color negro, y el gorro que siempre llevaba puesto, ya que al centro traía grabado el símbolo conocido como 'Zero Unit' en color rojo, mientras que el gorro era de un color purpura oscuro. Adornando su atuendo, traía una capa color negro que le daba un estatus bastante importante._

"¿Te metiste en problemas oniichan?" _pregunto preocupado el digimon más pequeño, Reiji solo sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño._

"No te preocupes Kapurimon, tal vez solo quieran que le comunique algo a Yggdrasil-sama"_ dijo el joven peliblanco, el pequeño Kapurimon sonrió con tranquilidad y brinco a la cabeza del joven chico._

"Sabes… Hoy el profesor nos estuvo dando unas clases de historia y TobuCatmon y Pumpkinmon se quedaron dormidos" _dijo el pequeño riendo. _

"No es mi culpa que las clases del profesor sean tan aburridas." _Dijo una voz algo aguda. De detrás del digimon anaranjado, apareció un digimon de color blanco con una capa verde y una calabaza en lugar de cabeza. _

"Vamos Pumpkinmon, si no pones atención, Agumon Hakase va a empezar a golpearte la cabeza como solía hacerlo conmigo" _dijo Reiji mientras comenzaba a reír. Aunque el bien sabía que no había muchas razones para reír, siempre aparentaba estar calmado, para dar una sensación de seguridad a sus amigos._

"También nos contó una historia bastante rara acerca de unos seis niños, pero no recuerdo bien que era porque yo también me quede dormido" _dijo nuevamente el pequeño Kapurimon, sonriendo aunque algo avergonzado por admitir que se había dormido durante clase. "_oniichan… ¿tú conoces esa historia de los seis niños?_" pregunto tranquilamente el digimon, el semblante de Reiji cambio un poco, la sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido, mientras su mente comenzaba a viajar entre sus recuerdos._

"Reiji-san, no lo esperaba aquí tan pronto" _dijo una voz femenina con un tono algo nervioso sacado a Reiji de su estupor. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver quién era, y ante ellos vieron a una joven chica, de alrededor de unos 15 años, con una larga cabellera rubia que siempre traía peinada en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda muy intenso. La chica vestía una blusa sin mangas en color rosa fuerte, una falda blanca que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, y unas botas largas color rosa claro que llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla. Todo su atuendo iba acompañado por un par de lentes._

"Emiko, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Reiji-san?" _dijo el joven en un tono muy relajado mientras tomaba a Kapurimon y lo colocaba en la cabeza de Pumpkinmon._

"¿Ya te vas oniichan?" _dijo el pequeño Kapurimon en un tono triste. _

"No te preocupes, te prometo que algún día te contare la historia de los seis niños" _dijo Reiji tratando de animar al pequeño digimon, lo cual funciono a la perfección. Después de despedirse, Reiji y Emiko comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser un castillo, aunque en condiciones un poco deplorables._

"Reiji-san, disculpe que me entrometa pero… ¿no hay problema con que le cuente esa historia a Kapurimon?" _Dijo la jovencita rubia con su típica timidez. _

_"_¿Tú tampoco conoces esa historia verdad Emiko?_" dijo el chico peliblanco sin contestar directamente la pregunta hecha por su compañera. Emiko solo movió la cabeza dando una respuesta negativa a la pregunta de Reiji._"Recuérdame contártela algún día" _se limitó a decir el muchacho mientras seguía su camino._

_Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación en especial, ante ellos había una puerta metálica de doble hoja de un tamaño imponente, grabada con extraños símbolo, desde los símbolos de los diez guerreros legendarios, hasta el símbolo del 'Zero Unit y el del 'Digital Hazard' y otros muchos más que ni Reiji ni Emiko podían descifrar. Reiji dio un paso hacia la puerta y coloco su mano sobre una de las hojas y abrió la puerta con relativa facilidad a pesar del tamaño y grosor de esta._

_Detrás de la puerta, había un cuarto enorme, si bien estaba algo derruido por el paso del tiempo y el daño producido por las batallas, el cuarto aun mostraba la majestuosidad con la que fue construido, ostentando adornos lujosos por todos lados, ese cuarto era digno de las presencias que ahí se encontraban._

_En el centro del cuarto había tres seres, el que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo era un ser de color rosa pálido, si bien tenia poseía una forma bestial, se sentía como irradiaba una aura celestial, ese ser era Cherubimon, Guardián de Dios y Su sabiduría. En el lado derecho, había un ser con una forma más humana que el anterior, era una forma femenina bien definida, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura color azul, en su brazo derecho portaba una jabalina mientras que el izquierdo se encargaba de cargar un escudo con la imagen de un unicornio. Saliendo de la espalda de la armadura, había ocho alas de color dorado que indicaban que era un digimon con un gran rango, ese ser respondía al nombre de Ophanimon, la encargada de mostrar el piadoso y amoroso lado de Dios. En el centro, se encontraba el último de ellos. Vistiendo una brillante armadura sagrada de color plateado, a su espalda había diez alas doradas, lo que indicaba que era el ser de mayor rango entre los tres, y el más cercano a Dios, él era Seraphimon, aquel que hace que se cumplan las leyes impuestas por Dios._

_Estos tres seres eran conocidos como 'Los Tres Señores Celestiales' quienes fueron puestos a cargo para vigilar y gobernar el digimundo._

"¡Reiji-kun! No esperábamos que fueras a arribar tan pronto" d_ijo Cherubimon, su voz resonaba por todo el cuarto. "_Por favor entren, y Emiko-chan, ¿serias tan amable de cerrar la puerta?" _dijo el digimon rosado, Emiko hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, pero fue detenida por Reiji._

_"_Yo lo hago_" dijo el joven peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Emiko. Los ángeles solo miraron callados la escena. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Emiko y Reiji comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los tres ángeles, una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, Emiko se alejó un poco, intimidada por la presencia de los cuatro._

"¿Para qué me mandaron llamar?" _pregunto inmediatamente Reiji, si había algo que no le gustaba era andarse con rodeos. Pequeños gestos de molestia fueron mostrados por los ángeles pero Reiji no le dio importancia._

"Acérquense por favor" _dijo Ophanimon mientras levantaba su mano derecha. Después de esta señal, un par de niños salieron de detrás de Seraphimon. El primero que salió era un varón de unos 15 años, de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul zafiro. El chico vestía una camisa tipo polo en color azul marino, encima traía una chamarra en color blanco con una franja color azul marino que iba de manga a manga, vestía también unos jeans de mezclilla algo desgastados y unos zapatos deportivos en color azul._

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Masato Tachibana" _dijo el chico rubio de manera seria y directa. Reiji no mostro reacción alguna, mientras que Emiko devolvió el saludo cortésmente._

_El otro niño que apareció, era más bien una niña de 11 años, su cabello era de color rosado, peinado en un par de coletas, mientras que sus ojos tenían un color rojo. La pequeña niña vestía una blusa de tirantes en color blanco, una falda en color azul celeste que llegaba justo a la mitad del muslo, medias largas en color blanco y unas botas color blanco._

"H-hola, mi nombre es Tsukiko Izayoi. Es un placer conocerlos_" dijo tímidamente la pequeña, una vez más, Emiko fue la única que regreso el saludo, mientras que Reiji esta vez dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta bajo la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes._

"¡Si piensan en abrir una guardería adelante! Pero la próxima vez llámenme solo si es algo importante" _dijo Reiji bastante molesto mientras caminaba hacia la salida._

"No recuerdo que fueras tan engreído" _dijo una voz bastante aguda. Reiji se detuvo inmediatamente y dio vuelta para mirar de quien provenía esa voz. En ese momento un pequeño digimon de apariencia rechoncha salió de detrás de Cherubimon, era una pequeña criatura blanca de orejas puntiagudas y una cabeza todavía más puntiaguda y llevaba puesto un hakamari. Junto a él apareció algo similar a un conejo solo que bastante delgado y con orejas bastante picudas y llevaba puestos unos pantalones rojos bastante largos._

"Te sorprendería lo mucho que alguien puede cambiar en cuatro años" _dijo bastante serio el joven peliblanco alejando la mirada y volviendo a caminar hacia la salida._

"¡Basta de tu arrogancia Reiji!" _dijo bastante molesto Seraphimon. Reiji simplemente se detuvo y volteando a ver a aquel ser tan poderoso, solo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Emiko, Tsukiko, y los dos pequeños digimons se intimidaron por la reacción del ángel digimon. _"Tu presencia aquí es crucial, al igual que la de estos niños" _dijo el digimon ángel con un tono más tranquilo _"Masato-kun, Tsukiko-chan" _dijo Seraphimon, mientras ambos niños respondían como si se trata de un pase de lista militar. _"Ustedes han venido aquí con un objetivo. En sus manos está la salvación de nuestros mundos" _explico el digimon vacuna._

"La barrera que nos protege del señor obscuro se está debilitando y muchos digimons oscuros han reiniciado su ataque a lo que resta de nuestro reino, la única forma de detenerlos es usando el poder de los 10 guerreros legendarios y el poder de un digispirit legendario para sellar de una vez por todas la zona oscura. Su misión será encontrar ese digispirit antes de que lo haga el enemigo, mientras nosotros tratamos de hacer regresar a los niños elegidos originales" _explico Ophanimon de una manera calmada._

"Sin embargo, me supongo que solo uno de ellos será compatible con el digispirit legendario, por lo que quien no sea compatible habrá sido puesto en peligro por nada" _dijo Reiji de la misma manera calmada que Ophanimon había hablado anteriormente, aunque se notaba que estaba ligeramente molesto por la mención de los elegidos originales._

"Es por eso que hemos decidido enviar a nuestros guardianes personales para protegerlos, mientras buscan el digispirit legendario" _dijo Cherubimon para después chasquear los dedos. Inmediatamente tres digimons surgieron de las sombras. Una era una versión miniatura de la famosa esfinge egipcia, solo que en color blanco y con alas, ella era Nefertimon. La siguiente criatura en aparecer tenía una apariencia completamente humana, vestía ropas completamente blancas y en su mano derecha portaba un bastón, tenia cabello largo y castaño y de su espalda salían seis alas blancas, el era Angemon. La última criatura que apareció era también de apariencia humana, vestía ropas blancas, acompañadas por un sombrero y una capa del mismo color, lo único que no era de color blanco eran sus guantes y sus botas, los cuales eran de color café, el era Sorcerymon._

"Esto no se ve bien" _dijo Reiji para sí mismo al ver quiénes eran los guardianes que habían asignado._

"Reiji, tú también iras con ellos" _dijo Seraphimon tranquilamente, aunque Reiji juraba que Seraphimon estaba disfrutando todo esto, incluso podia jurar que debajo de esa mascara, Seraphimon tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro._

"Lamento desilusionarlos, pero yo solo obedezco órdenes directas de Yggdrasil-sama_" dijo Reiji tratando de detener lo que él creía era un grave error, pero como si fuera una señal enviada por el mismísimo Yggdrasil, un d-tector de color dorado con negro apareció de la nada y golpeo la cabeza de Reiji. Ophanimon, Cherubimon y Seraphimon vieron incrédulos la escena, manteniéndose serios todo el tiempo._

"Parece como si lo estuvieran disfrutando" _dijo Emiko en un tono muy bajo refiriéndose a los tres digimons ángel, mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella._

"Si esta es la voluntad de Yggdrasil-sama, entonces debo obedecer sin importar lo que pase" _dijo Reiji para sí mismo con cierta resignación. _"¡Tienen una hora para preparar todo lo que ocupen para el viaje! ¡Emiko, tu ve con Fudo y Rai, diles que se preparen y me encuentren en la entrada dentro de una hora! ¡Ustedes tres vayan y busquen a Accel y a Sakuya! Por último, Bokomon y Neemon ustedes encárguense de investigar todo lo que puedan acerca de este digispirit legendario" _dijo Reiji, quien oficialmente había asumido la posición de líder. Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, dejando solos a Reiji con los ángeles. _

"Han recibido noticias de Vik y Zeed? _Dijo Reiji sin necesidad de voltear a ver a los ángeles._

"Hace un par de días dijeron que lo que queda de la ciudad de acero se ha convertido en una base para los hombres de Belphemon"_ explico Cherubimon, Reiji solo se quedó pensativo por unos momentos._

"Eso significa que las batallas empezaran más pronto de lo que me gustaría" _dijo en un tono bastante serio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. _"Más vale que no tarden mucho en traerlos de vuelta, no sé cuánto tiempo podamos aguantar defendiendo este lugar" _dijo el joven peliblanco mientras salía de la habitación._

"Así que ahora es cuando todo empieza" _dijo Reiji con la mirada perdida en su digivice _"Esto está empezando a ponerse emocionante" _murmuro el joven peliblanco mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro, y comenzaba a caminar sin algún rumbo aparente._

* * *

_Reiji: Y con eso hemos concluido el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Kapurimon: ¡Estuviste genial oniichan!_

_Reiji: ¡Kapurimon! ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que estamos en medio de una grabación._

_Emiko: Disculpe Reiji-san, lo perdí de vista unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí._

_Kapurimon: Emiko, recuerda que a oniichan no le gusta que lo llames 'Reiji-san' pero tampoco puedes decirle 'oniichan' porque él es solo mi oniichan._

_Reiji: ejem...como sea... Disculpen la interrupción querido espectador. Bueno como les comentaba, este fue el primer capítulo, esperemos que haya sido de su agrado. Y ahora... veamos un adelanto de lo que nos espera en el próximo episodio_

_(al centro del cuarto apareció una gigantesca esfera)_

**_En el próximo capítulo..._**

**_/(Lo primero en aparecer en la esfera son 2 siluetas, una de un tamaño mucho mayor que la otra)\_**

**_Emiko: ¡Reiji-san mire! Parece que el enemigo hará su primer movimiento._**

**_/(Lo siguiente en aparecer en la esfera es Emiko y detrás de ella están los 2 niños elegidos y un grupo de digimons formados como si fueran soldados)\_**

**_Reiji: Pero nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás y comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda de esos digispirits legendarios._**

**_/(La última escena en aparecer muestra a Kapurimon llorando en las manos de Reiji)\_**

**_Reiji: Tendremos que dejar muchos amigos atrás en esta misión. Pero no estés triste Kapurimon, te prometo que regresare sano y salvo y jugaremos todo lo que quieras._**

**_Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._**

_Reiji: Recuerden que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL, que será contestado personalmente por el elenco._

_Kapurimon: Por cierto, ¿Alguno de ustedes saben que significa 'hakase'?_

_(Frente a Emiko aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'La Clase del día con Agumon Hakase' mientras Agumon Hakase entra a la habitación)_

_Agumon Hakase: Que bueno que preguntas Kapurimon... la palabra Hakase (__博士__) es una palabra japonesa que se usa para referirse a alguien con un doctorado. Por ejemplo, mi nombre es Agumon Hakase porque tengo un doctorado._

_Reiji: No creo que cuente para alguien con un doctorado inventado por el mismo. (dijo Reiji casi susurrando pero ni así pudo evitar recibir un golpe de parte de Agumon Hakase) ¡OUCH! jeje, creo que eso es todo por hoy... esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ojala podamos verlos de nuevo por aquí!_

_Emiko: Que pasen un buen día, o una buena noche._

_(Todos empiezan a despedirse, y la pantalla se vuelve negra, de repente se empiezan a escuchar como Agumon Hakase continua atacando a Reiji por su comentario, mientras Emiko trata de calmarlos y Kapurimon solo ríe a carcajadas)_


	2. ¡Comienza! La misión mas importante

_Hola a todos!_

_Disculpen el mega retraso, tener que rehacer mi proyecto de tesis 3 veces y aparte el que me hayan cortado el internet por falta de pago no ayudan mucho_

_Pero en fin, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y ahora sin más que decir, Emiko-chan es tu turno de entrar en escena_

_Emiko: C-c-claro que si Escritor-san... etto, ahora el aviso de los ejecutivos:_

_"NOSTROS LOS EJECUTIVOS A CARGO, NO POSEEMOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES AQUI MENCIONADOS, SALVO POR ALGUNOS PERSONAJES COMO REIJI, EMIKO Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO. ESTE TRABAJO ESTA HECHO CON EL ESTRICTO PROPOSITO DE ENTRETENER Y SIN NINGUN FIN LUCRATIVO. INVITAMOS A LOS LECTORES A QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS QUE SERAN CONTESTADOS PERSONALMENTE POR NUESTRO STAFF... O SEA POR NUESTRO ESCRITOR"_

_Emiko: ¿Lo hice bien, Escritor-san?_

_Te quedo de maravilla Emiko-chan..._

**_Bueno, después de este aviso por parte de los ejecutivos traído a nosotros por la adorable Emiko-chwan... a continuación los dejo con el segundo capítulo de_**

**_DIGIMON FRONTIER: RISE OF THE DARK LORDS_**

_Reiji: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que cuando yo doy el anuncio es aburrido y cuando ella lo hace no hay problema?_

_(Reiji continua vociferando cosas mientras el staff de seguridad lo saca.)_

**_COMENZAMOS!_**

* * *

El día continuaba su curso y la ciudad comenzaba a tener más actividad. A pesar de que el mundo vivía una situación de caos, la mayoría de los digimons que sobrevivieron al ataque de aquel día, hacen su mejor esfuerzo para reconstruir sus vidas.

Por una de las calles principales, Emiko caminaba con ritmo apresurado, sabía que tenía que cumplir una tarea bastante importante y no debía perder demasiado tiempo.

"¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?" se dijo la rubia a si misma con cierto tono de frustración. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Reiji les había dado las instrucciones, y ella aun no era capaz de localizar a Fudo y a Rai. "Seguramente Fudo-san ha de estar causando problemas en algún lado y Rai-san terminó enredado también." Dijo nuevamente para sí misma Emiko, aunque esta vez dejando salir un gran suspiro al terminar la frase.

"¿En serio piensas así de mí, Emi?" dijo una voz algo masculina en un tono burlón. Al escucharla, Emiko no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto del susto provocado por esa voz. La joven rubia volteo a ver de quien se trataba y detrás suyo encontró una criatura azul con forma de dinosaurio aunque con algunos rasgos humanos, como su habilidad para caminar completamente erguido. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura de color rojo decorada con llamas color naranja con amarillo, aunque lo que más resaltaba era la cuchilla que salía del casco donde tenía grabado el Zero Unit en color negro. Él era Flamedramon, o al menos sabía que esa era su especie, sin embargo Reiji decidió nombrarlo Fudo el día que se convirtieron en compañeros.

"Déjala en paz Fudo!" dijo otra voz ligeramente más grave que la de Fudo. "Además, ¿no está muy equivocada o sí?" dijo esta vez con un tono más enojado. Su compañero lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar salir una sonrisa nerviosa. Quien había hablado esta vez era un digimon con una forma más bestial, tenía una complexión similar a la de un lobo, al igual que Fudo, esta criatura era de color azul, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura color negro, con algunos triángulos amarillos en el costado y una cuchilla con forma de rayo saliendo de su casco donde al igual que Rai, tenía grabado el Zero Unit pero de color rojo. También había 2 cuchillas con forma de rayo saliendo de su espalda. Al igual que con Fudo, Reiji decidió darle un nombre el día que se conocieron, su nombre era Rai, el Raidramon.

"Como sea, tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles" dijo la joven de una manera algo apresurada, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus 2 acompañantes, quienes solo la miraron extrañados. "Reiji-san me ha pedido que les diga que necesita de su ayuda para una misión" continuo diciendo la chica.

"¿Qué clase de misión Emiko-chan? Dijo Rai inmediatamente. Emiko comenzó a explicarles todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión entre Reiji y los Ángeles. Rai y Fudo escucharon atentamente a la joven quien empezó a sentirse nerviosa por las miradas tan serias en los rostros de sus oyentes.

"Vaya, parece que las cosas han comenzado a ponerse problemáticas una vez más" dijo Fudo después de escuchar la historia. "Pero si Reiji nos necesita creo que no tenemos más remedio ¿cierto Rai?" dijo llamando la atención de su compañero que parecía estar muy centrado en su pensamiento.

"Sera mejor que vayamos a prepararnos Fudo, y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Emiko-chan" contesto Rai al llamado de su compañero con un tono bastante serio que tomo por sorpresa a Rai y Emiko. "_Espero que esto no vaya a terminar mal como la última vez_" se dijo a si mismo Rai sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que empezaban a llegar a su mente, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Fudo se despidió de Emiko y comenzó a seguir a su compañero, mientras la rubia solo veía como se alejaban su mente comenzó a divagar _¿Por qué Reiji-san reacciono de esa forma ante la presencia de esos dos digimons? ¿Por qué nunca le ha gustado cuando mencionan algo relacionado a los 6 niños elegidos? _Incluso la forma en la que Raidramon había reaccionado solo logro confundir más sus pensamientos. Si bien ella era la persona más cercana a Reiji, aun había muchas cosas que desconocía acerca de él joven, más sin embargo sabía que por el momento debía ocuparse en asuntos más importantes que divagar acerca del pasado de Reiji, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a prepararse para la misión que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Sorcerymon, Nefertimon y Angemon recorrían la ciudad tratando de cumplir el encargo de Reiji, aunque seguían sin obtener resultado alguno.

"Mocoso engreído" dijo bastante molesto Sorcerymon "¿Quién se cree que es para darnos ordenes de esa manera?" continuo el digimon mago expresando su inconformidad.

"Ya basta Sorcerymon" dijo Nefertimon tratando de calmar a su compañero. "Si bien nosotros no confiamos en él, no debemos cuestionar las decisiones de nuestros amos." Dijo calmadamente el digimon sagrado. Angemon solo se limitó a observar la conversación entre sus compañeros mientras dirigía el camino, ya que era el único que tenía una remota idea de quienes eran esos _Accel _y _Sakuya_ que Reiji les pidió que buscaran.

El trio de digimons ya llevaba cerca de 25 minutos caminando cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, un lugar conocido como _Corrupt Data Bar, _un bar que tenía fama de ser el más peligroso en una zona de la ciudad que de por sí ya era considerada como la más peligrosa. Si bien muchos digimons ya habían aceptado lo que ocurría en el exterior, algunos otros seguían tratando de negarlo, y refugiándose en actitudes vandálicas y criminales.

Justo fuera del bar, a la derecha de la entrada había un digimon que a simple vista parecía ser el guardia del bar, pero una vez que el trio se acercó, se pudieron dar cuenta que se trataba de se trataba de una chica, bueno tal vez no tan literalmente, era un digimon con una máscara como de zorro en color amarillo que solo dejaba descubierta el área de la boca y las mejillas de la criatura. En cada mejilla tenía tatuado un triángulo en color morado. Llevaba una especie de armadura amarilla que cubría su pecho y hombros, y debajo una malla color negro debajo de la armadura y cubría su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Su atuendo iba a acompañado de unos guantes de color morado, botas de tacón en color amarillo con morado y un cinturón con la hebilla parecía la cabeza de un zorro. Pero había 2 cosas que más resaltaban en su atuendo, la primera era que se podía apreciar muchas veces el taijitu** [1]**, habiendo uno en cada hombro, uno en cada guante, uno en el empeine de cada bota y la otra era que justo al centro de su armadura, se encontraba grabado el zero unit en colores negro y blanco, ella era un Sakuyamon, mejor conocida como Sakuya por el sobrenombre que Reiji le dio hace ya mucho tiempo.

Angemon rápidamente reconoció esa figura y de inmediato se acercó a hablar con ella.

"Tiempo sin verte Sakuya-san" dijo el digimon ángel de una manera respetuosa, al digimon quien al dirigir la mirada hacia quien le había llamado no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan por aquí?" pregunto Sakuya dejando ver su molestia ante la presencia del digimon, quien ni siquiera se inmuto y se dirigió al interior del bar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta hizo un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda el cual sorprendió a sus compañeros, pero más se sorprendieron al ver volando por la puerta a una especie de ogro de color verde y después ver salir a un digimon de forma muy humana, con un casco en color gris, una larga bufanda roja. Su cuerpo era de color gris oscuro con ciertas partes, como su abdomen, de color blanco, llevaba un cinturón la con hebilla de color rojo y grabado el zero unit en negro. Su brazo izquierdo era normal, mientras que el izquierdo era una especie de brazo robótico. Ese digimon era un Justimon, mejor conocido como Accel, nombre que recibió de Reiji por una de las habilidades de su brazo robótico del primero.

"Sigues tan violento como siempre Accel-san, se nota que algunas cosas nunca cambian" dijo el digimon ángel con un toque de arrogancia en su voz. El digimon ogro que acaba de salir volando por la puerta del bar aprovecho la interrupción creada por Angemon para salir corriendo mientras gritaba maldiciones contra su atacante.

"Tch! Me arruinaste el momento" dijo bastante disgustado Accel "En fin, dime ¿Qué es lo que alguien como tu hace en este territorio?" preguntó el digimon de la bufanda.

"Hemos venido por ustedes dos" dijo interviniendo Sorcerymon en un tono más arrogante que el de Angemon. Al escuchar esto Accel asumió una posición de pelea mientras que Sakuya preparaba su arma para pelear.

"¿y qué pasa si nos negamos?" pregunto Sakuya algo desafiante.

"No se negaran si saben que fue una orden de Reiji el que ustedes vinieran" dijo Nefertimon con un semblante tranquilo, sin la arrogancia con la que sus compañeros habían hablado previamente. Al oír el nombre del peliblanco, Accel y Sakuya tomaron unas poses más calmadas. Angemon sonrió ante este acto y comenzó a explicarles el porqué de su visita.

"Si han aceptado entonces no nos queda nada más que hacer en este lugar" dijo Angemon dando media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse seguido de sus dos compañeros siguiendo el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, sin siquiera darles tiempo para que respondieran.

"No me parece buena idea permitir que haga una locura como esa" dijo Sakuyamon a su compañero.

"A mí tampoco me lo parece…" dijo seriamente el digimon justiciero. "Sin embargo si su decisión ya fue tomada y no nos queda más que apoyarlo" concluyo Justimon, Sakuya solo asintió y ambos se marcharon para preparar sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, en un enorme castillo en algún lugar del digimundo, en un salón bastante decaído y oscuro, una enorme silueta rodeada de un aura maligna color morado, en ese momento alguien entraba a la habitación.

"Señor, le tengo noticias importantes" dijo una voz perteneciente a quien acababa de entrar a la habitación. "Se ha detectado actividad en Last City además de hemos perdido algunas tropas en la ciudad de Acero pero no hemos podido identificar a los atacantes." explico inmediatamente aquel ser.

"¡Crystal Revolution!" al decir esto, la temperatura de la habitación bajo drásticamente, y la criatura que hay se encontraba fue convertida casi de inmediato en hielo sin que pudiera escapar.

"Parece que esos tres están tramando algo mi señor" dijo alguien más, pero esta vez era una voz bastante femenina.

"No importa, incluso Yggdrasil fue incapaz de detenerme así que no creo que ellos tenga oportunidad" respondió con arrogancia en su voz aquel ser al que todos seguían refiriéndose como 'señor'.

Saliendo de ese ambiente tan lúgubre y de vuelta en Last City, nos enfocamos esta vez en Reiji, quien ya estaba en la puerta de la ciudad esperando a sus compañeros, aunque aún faltaba al menos una media hora para que llegara el momento establecido, así que decidió recostarse bajo un árbol cercano para esperarlos. Durante su espera tomo un extraño relicario con forma de mariposa, después de mirarlo fijamente unos segundos, se decidió a abrirlo y paso un par de minutos contemplando la foto que se encontraba ahí dentro, mientras que sin darse cuenta alguien se encontraba de pie junto a él.

"Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan nostálgico Rei-chan" dijo una misteriosa voz femenina con un tono algo bromista. El chico simplemente cerró su medallón sin decir una sola palabra. Junto a él de pie se encontraba de pie una chica de pelo rubio. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco metálico con unas pequeñas alas a los costados como adorno. Con 8 alas a su espalda, demostraba ser un digimon de alto rango entre los digimon ángel. Su vestimenta era algo llamativa, ya que llevaba un traje color blanco bastante revelador. Su torso estaba cubierto solo por una pequeña parte del traje dejando descubierto su estómago y una gran parte de su busto, donde justo en el centro tenia tatuado la marca del Zero Unit en color rosa, un guante cubría su brazo derecho desde el hombro. La parte inferior solo se extendía para cubrir solamente su pierna derecha. Alrededor de ella había una especie de bufanda de color morado. Ella era Angewomon o Adine, como Reiji la nombro.

"Creí haber dejado todo esto atrás pero al parecer Yggdrasil-sama me tiene otros planes" dijo el joven peliblanco esbozando una sonrisa poco común en él.

"Tal vez solo sea parte de tu destino" respondió la chica sentándose justo a un lado de donde Reiji se había acostado.

"Tal vez" respondió el joven elegido mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de su compañera "No recuerdo la última vez que hice esto" continuo el chico mientras comenzaba a reír levemente lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de su rubia acompañante.

Ambos pasaron un largo tiempo platicando recordando algunas del pasado, lo que en ocasiones provocaba la risa de Adi y el sonrojo del peliblanco o viceversa. Adiana estaba feliz de ver la actitud de Reiji, mientras que Reiji se sentía como si se deshiciera de un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Así siguieron hasta que sin darse cuenta llego la hora en que habían acordado encontrarse en la entrada de la ciudad, y con precisión de reloj suizo llegaron hasta el lugar. Uno a uno se acomodaron frente a Reiji y a Adine quedando, Emiko parada justo frente al peliblanco y Rai justo frente a la rubia ángel. Del lado de Emiko estaban en línea Fudo, Accel y Sakuya, mientras que del lado Rai Angemon, Sorcerymon y Nefertimon se presentaban en la misma formación , por ultimo detrás venían Bokomon y Neemon acompañando a los niños elegidos.

"¿También piensas unirte a nuestra cruzada?" pregunto inmediatamente Rai al ver quien acompañaba a Reiji.

"Simplemente vine a desearle buen viaje a todos" respondió tranquilamente Adine. Reiji simplemente dirigió una mirada extrañada a la rubia que estaba a su derecha. "Después de todo alguien tiene que cuidarlos" continuo la rubia señalando a dos pequeños digimons que se dirigían hacia el grupo, al parecer Kapurimon y Pumpkinmon se habían enterado de la misión y querían ir a ver a si era cierto.

"¡oniichan!" grito el pequeño digimon gris mientras brincaba al rostro de Reiji. "¿Es cierto que te vas a ir de aquí?" preguntó el digimon que ya estaba al borde del llanto. Reiji solo pudo asentir mientras que el pequeño no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto. El peliblanco aun sin mostrar reacción alguna, tomo a su 'hermano menor' y lo coloco en los brazos de Adine para después darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad.

"¡Baka no deberías de estar llorando! Por ahora solo cuida la ciudad hasta que regresemos" dijo Reiji finalmente, Fudo, Rai, Sakuya y Accel solo sonrieron bastante confiados y fueron detrás de su líder, Emiko miro detenidamente al peliblanco y llenándose de confianza siguió a sus cinco compañeros, mientras los demás miraban atónitos la escena pero al final también siguieron a los demás.

"¿Hasta qué regresemos?" pregunto Sorcerymon con una ligera risa soberbia en su tono. A lo que Fudo y los demás respondieron con miradas bastante amenazadoras

"No sé si realmente volveremos, pero no debemos que permitir que sus esperanzas se derrumben" respondió Reiji secamente mientras que Accel y Fudo abrían ligeramente la puerta de la ciudad. El panorama que veían era bastante duro, pero eso solo los motivo a cumplir su misión sin importar lo que pasara. Bokomon, Neemon, los dos niños elegidos y los tres digimons enviados por los Señores Celestiales ya se encontraban saliendo de la ciudad dejando atrás a Reiji y su grupo.

"Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos algo como esto" dijo Rai con un toque de nostalgia en su voz, siendo el primero en dar un paso fuera de la ciudad.

"Honestamente nunca creí que volveríamos a hacerlo" dijo Fudo riendo, quien salió después de Raidramon.

"La misión más importante de todas" intervino Sakuyamon saliendo también de la ciudad.

"¡Me agrada como suena eso!" Dijo confiadamente Justimon recargándose en el hombro de Fudo.

"El destino de este mundo pesa sobre nuestros hombros" continuo Emiko.

"No se presionen, solo hay que enfocarnos en conseguir esos digispirit" dijo Reiji alcanzando a sus compañeros fuera de la ciudad mientras detrás suyo la puerta se cerraba. Antes las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros Rai, Fudo, Accel y Sakuya comenzaron a verse unos a otros mientras una sonrisa bastante confiada aparecía en sus rostros. Reiji simplemente sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Emiko cuyo rostro se veía lleno de emoción.

"Zero Unit Knights, ¡En marcha!" dijo Reiji con bastante determinación mientras tomaba la delantera y comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la ciudad para que después lo siguieran sus demás compañeros. Todos iban caminando con la determinación de salvar su mundo.

* * *

_Emiko: Etto... este fue el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado_

_Reiji: ¡Tch! como sea buen trabajo a todos, menos a ese molesto escritor pervertido!_

_Emiko: Gracias Reiji-san, pero no creo que deba ser así con el escritor._

_Escritor: Oye mocoso ¿a quién crees que llamas pervertido?_

_Fudo: Jajaja creo que ya te descubrieron._

_Rai: compórtate como se debe._

_Reiji: Como sea... por ahora veamos un adelanto de lo que nos espera en el próximo episodio_

_(Al centro del cuarto apareció una gigantesca esfera)_

**_En el próximo capítulo..._**

**_/(La primera escena muestra a un par de siluetas bastante sospechosas )\_**

**_Rai: Me pregunto qué será lo que están tramando esos tipos_**

**_/(Después vemos a Emiko, Flamedramon y Raidramon a la entrada de una cueva viendo una gran explosión a lo lejos)\_**

**_Emiko: Espero que Reiji-san y los demás se encuentren bien después de eso._**

**_/(La última escena nos muestra una silueta en la azotea de un edificio mirando bastante entretenido al grupo de Reiji)\_**

**_Reiji: Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esa silueta._**

**_Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._**

_Fudo: ¡Ah rayos! ¡Ya no me toco participar en el preview del próximo capítulo! _

_Rai: Ignoremos el berrinche de este loco, recuerden que pueden enviarnos todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, usando la opción del REVIEW, todos serán bien recibidos y contestados personalmente por nuestro escritor. También pueden mandarnos FAN MAIL el cual contestaremos personalmente._

_Emiko: Por cierto, Reiji-san ¿Qué es eso de 'taijitu'?_

_(Frente a Emiko aparece un letrero colorido que dice 'La Clase del día con Agumon Hakase' mientras Agumon Hakase entra a la habitación)_

_Agumon Hakase: Que bueno que preguntas Emi-chan... _

_Escritor: Simplemente Emiko-chwan el taijitu es ese símbolo que se usa para representar el ying y el yang, para más simple es el símbolo que se repite tanto en el traje de Sakuyamon._

_Agumon Hakase: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi clase! _

_Emiko: No se enoje Hakase, la intención es lo que cuenta._

_Fudo: En fin, esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que podamos verlos algún otro día_

_Rai: Disfruten el fin de semana y si toman guárdenos un par de copas._

_(Todos empiezan a despedirse, y la pantalla se vuelve negra, mientras al fondo Agumon y Reiji vociferan cosas contra el escritor mientras Emiko y Rai tratan de calmarlos)._


	3. -Disculpas-

**A todos los lectores de esta historia:**

Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa si es que últimamente me he demorado mucho con las actualizaciones, pero han sido diversas razones las que me han dificultado el hacerlo. Además de que hace ya casi tres meses me conseguí un empleo de tiempo completo lo cual me ha quitado todavía mas tiempo. Y ademas mencionar que algunos fandoms me absorben mas que otros así que por eso incluso parece que algunas historias están olvidadas (_ejem Digimon Frontier *cof* *cof*)_

Pero bueno, vayamos al punto importante de este mensaje. Bueno el punto es que he decidido darle una pequeña pausa a todo esto, primero que nada porque como les comente ya estoy trabajando y a pesar de que han si ya casi 3 meses aun no logro acoplarme aun a esos ritmos y tiempos, ademas que últimamente he andado bastante enfermizo y eso no ayuda mucho con las ganas de escribir.

Bueno, por ahora solo me queda despedirme, solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo y que pueda regresar con mejores y mas frescas ideas para todas las historias que actualmente tengo, y quien sabe y también pueda publicar algunas nuevas historias.


End file.
